


Tangled

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings are good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/gifts).



> Ruby was talking with me about Galahau again and this prompt came up

A finger trailed down the dip between Galahad's pecs, just barely touching but leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. The vibrations from the pale throat sent thrums through his chest and he smiled softly at the random melody Hausen created. One big hand had settled in Hausen's messy blonde hair, playing with the tuft that covered the beginning of Hausens long scar. He felt the rhythmic thud, thud, thud of Hausens heat next to his and his free hand trailed up his side, feeling the muscles twitch at the ticklish sensation. 

Even though he was half tempted to press his fingers in harder and tickle him, Gal restrained himself and brought his hand farther up to cup Hausens cheek. His thumbed rubbed across his cheekbone, watching Hausen's closed eyes twitch, eyelashes brushing over fair cheeks. A sigh of content left his pink lips and he tried to nuzzle in closer to Gal's chest, proving futile against the hard wall of warm muscle. His trailing finger stropped above Gal's naval, where the white and emerald sheets hid the rest of his large, gorgeous body. The body that had made Hausen shudder, moan, and scream last night, a feat Galahad was quite proud of. 

The warm sunlight burst through the curtains and illuminated the room. Gal shifted, pressing a kiss to Hausens head and staying there. 

"Do we have to get up today?" He murmured against the soft, wild hair. 

Hausen hummed and shifted, moving his head into the crook under Galahads chin and twisting his shoulders to lay them across Galahads chest, not even nearly as wide as his shoulders, despite Hausens broad frame. 

"No we don't." Hausen answered, breath skimming over Gal's throat. 

"Gina won't mind?"

"What's she gonna do if she does?" Hausen growled, annoyed at the prospect of her ruining their peaceful moment. 

Gal chuckled, shaking Hausen. Hausen through his leg over gal's thigh and clutched tighter to the strong shoulders. 

"She'll have to pry me from you with Ginger." 

Galahads chuckle turned into a full belly laughter, leaving Hausen to hold on even tighter and wait out the earthquake of a laugh. 

"Don't worry I won't let them take you, Hausen." Galahad said, once his laughter subsided. 

Hausen moved again, this time sitting up to stare down at Gal, eyes glimmering with love and amusement. He leaned down, meeting Gal halfway for a soft kiss, lazy and warm and everything Hausen would ever want. Well, not everything, but Hausen was content with this moment.


End file.
